Copending application Ser. No. 319,946 entitled Bellows Actuated Foam Dispenser was filed on the same day as the present application. The inventor applicant of the present invention is the same inventor applicant of the aforesaid application which is incorporated by reference herein.
The copending application describes a bellows actuated foam dispenser which employs a cap with a discharge conduit having a discharge orifice. When the cap is rotated so that the orifice points in a selected direction, the orifice is open. When the cap is rotated so that the orifice points in a different direction, the orifice is closed.
The present invention is directed to a cap and neck unit that can be secured to the bellows actuated foam dispenser or other types of dispensers to function in the manner described above.